


Stray Cat

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Groping, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Garrett is surprised when Corvo sneaks into his Clocktower offering a gift. It wasn't unusual for the Royal Protector to show up on his doorstep, often followed by a few hours curled together in bed but never once had the man come bearing gifts, nor with that strange mischievous glint in his eyes that made Garrett wonder if he really wanted to know what was inside the mysterious box.





	Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere while I was looking through some ideas for my Modern AU fic of Garrett and Corvo. 
> 
> This was spur of the moment and I wrote it up on the spot so please ignore any errors along the way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Garrett couldn’t rightfully tell if this was some sort of joke or not. He watched with equal parts amusement and anxiety as Corvo leaned over him, his large frame still managing to terrify him at times, unable to stifle the irrational fears that bubbled beneath the surface of his skin and made it hot and itchy. As if dozens of rats had taken to crawling all over his body beneath his clothing, their little nails tapping on his skin and brushing against the tiny hairs on his slender body. He had held completely still since the moment Corvo approach with a small black box tucked under his arm. The figure having climbed through the open window of his clocktower without any regard for the occupant within, startling Garrett half to death while he recalibrated his bow for the third time this week.

He had struck a guard with the blunt end of the wings and caused a piece to crack, replacing it threw everything out of whack in the process. Still, Corvo snuck up behind the thief, that nervous feeling that filled the air like a static hum was Garrett’s only warning as the impossibly large man crept up like a great beast coiling through shadows. He had turned with a hammer gripped tightly in his grasp from his workbench, finding that same old smug look on the Royal Protector’s face as he held his hand up in a placating gesture, the other was still occupied with the unknown package.

“You should know better than to try sneaking up on me.” Garrett had hissed through his teeth, pointedly reminding Corvo of the time the man had found it amusing to drop down from the rafters above to spook Garrett only to end up with a knee to the crotch and an elbow jabbed painfully into his ribs. Garrett wasn’t by any means a strong fighter, he scrapped often enough but his skills lie better in ambush and distance fighting. One on one scuffles were too risky and left him jumpy long after. But when push came to shove, sometimes quite literally, he could do enough damage to stun and hurt his opponent long enough to escape. 

Corvo brushed off the warning with a warm laugh that bubbled up, greeting the thief with a knowing look that bled warmth into those dark eyes, illuminated only faintly by the firelight from the brazier. His warm dark toned skin was a stark contrast to Garrett’s own ghostly visage as the strong hand reached out, gentle fingers rubbing circles over the thief’s shoulders to calm him from his start.

Garrett begrudgingly gave into it and returned the hammer to his workbench and made his way past Corvo and took the stairs two steps at a time. “What do you want?”

“I come bearing gifts.” Corvo practically barked with a strange coiling of excitement beneath that deep timbre and that uniquely Serkonian accent that Garrett had come to find comfort in. Hearing the rumble like thunder through Corvo’s chest when they curled up together in bed, strong hands bracing his hips and thighs, massaging out the knots and strains that left Garrett too tense and stiff after a long night of relieving the wealthy of their Pride and valuables.

Garrett raised a brow, gazing up at him from the pale light that bled through the clock face, casting a silvery sheen on the air, like the surface of a placid lake on a cool winter night. Garrett tilted his head, eyes lowering from the slight relaxed angle of the Protector's jaw, the amusement held steady in Corvo's eyes, towards the questionable package.

“What is it?” Garrett managed, squinting at him with barely concealed suspicion. That odd twinkle in Corvo’s eye made Garrett think he was gazing at the incarnate of the Trickster himself, or at least some variation of the man as he stood before him. He wasn’t sure if that should be a reassuring thought or not, his mind decided to scrap it quickly before it could turn into further fuel for his nightmares.

“Take a seat and close your eyes.” Corvo directed, his free hand gesturing at the bed near which Garrett already stood. He offered a moment to drag his gaze away from the Royal Protector, glancing back at the bed which they had shared for so many nights already before tearing himself away and giving him that look of suspicion reignited. 

“Come on, Garrett. It's a surprise.”

A snort from Garrett. “You and I both know how well I do with surprises.” But the almost noticeable pout and those pleading soft brown eyes that made Garrett groan forced him into submission. He lowered himself with grace, letting himself teeter on the edge as if anticipating a need to bolt at any second. Corvo stared at him expectantly before Garrett huffed and conceded, closing his eyes. 

Corvo waved a hand in front of his face before adding. “Maybe I should grab your scarf just to ensure you don’t peek.”

“Come on.” Garrett protested. “I’m not a child.” Garrett ignored the laugh that bellowed out of Corvo’s chest at that, forming a huffy sound in his own chest, he ignored the urge to fold his arms defiantly to complete the image but knew in doing so would only further prove Corvo’s point.

He listened, trying to anticipate Corvo's actions before they came but he was met only with silence. Then, after a moment, he felt the weight as the mattress bowed beneath Corvo's body, the heat radiating off of him in swells curling towards Garrett's lithe frame. It felt warmer, without his leathers and wandering around only in a pair of worn brown trousers and a white pull over shirt, he had barely kept the night's chill at bay with the brazier. Down here, away from the heat of flames, he felt the shift in temperature curling around them, fluctuating against Corvo's own inner heat as it seemed to cradle him close. He felt his body leaning closer to the source, molding towards Corvo's touch when he felt the first contact with rough calloused fingers take him by the hand, carefully handling Garrett's wrist as if it were a twig that would snap without warning and the slightest pressure applied.

"Don't open them until I tell you to, alright?" Corvo reminded, earning a grunt from Garrett who shivered at the conflicting temperatures.

"Fine, but hurry up. I've got work to do before the sun comes up." Garrett chastised but was only met with that same bubbled up laugh of amusement. The slow swipe of a thumb over the back of his hand, tracing the dips and grooves of skin over bony flesh and muscle.

"We have plenty of time still." Corvo assured, his voice dropping low in Garrett's ears. The warmth of his breath licking at his skin, ghosting over his neck. That tone of voice did things to him that Garrett refused to admit aloud or if at all. He squirmed, pressing his thighs together anxiously as Corvo appeared to take his sweet ass time.

Garrett was beginning to wonder if the man planned on playing with him all night or getting on with the point already, when he felt something off. Something cool touched his wrist, not quite metal but also not soft like twine. _ Leather maybe? _ It had a subtle weight to it, curling around with an even pressure as it was fastened in place. It almost reminded him of his bracers but it was too small to be that. Corvo held Garrett's arm carefully as he directed his body to turn completely towards the Royal Protector's view. He held Garrett still, murmuring a soft command. 

"Don't move a muscle." He ordered but it lacked the bite in it that would make Garrett itchy and anxious. It was playful still, even as Corvo reached for Garrett's other hand and repeated the action. Garrett frowned, working away at what these could possibly be. _ Wrist restraints? _ He hoped to whatever Gods existed that they weren't. For all their play, Garrett didn't fancy a loss of control. He enjoyed the teasing threats Corvo would aim his way but that was nothing more than dirty talk in the bedroom with no intention to carry any of the ridiculous fantasies out. _ Right? _

After a moment, Garrett felt Corvo grip his wrists, his large hands engulfing both accessories as he slowly adjusted them to rest in the thief's lap. There was no sense of tension, no limited distance in their movement so maybe they weren't restraints. He was at a loss for answers and the nagging need to know what exactly it was that Corvo had given him was unbearable. 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Impatience was apparent in Garrett's voice but Corvo simply humored him, leaning forward to close the space and steal a kiss from scarred lips. 

"Sure." He murmured, leaning back to give Garrett the benefit of viewing the new additions.

Bright cherry red. That was the first thing that stuck out to Garrett above all else. They were so red it almost hurt to look at, not in a way that reminded him of blood. Instead it brought about the time Basso had gotten a little too drunk during the Summer Festival and spilled a cherry preserve filled pastry across the clean linen cloth they had swiped, staining it the brightest color of red Garrett had laid eyes upon.

Somewhere in the center of the red decorated leather - _ yes it was leather- _ was a buckle on one side and on the opposite side was a golden bell, no bigger than the pad of Garrett's thumb but incredibly shiny. It was polished and bright, glowing beneath his touch as he rubbed a finger over the smooth exterior. It resembled something Garrett may have pilfered from a wealthier home but at the same time held an adolescent charm that made Garrett think it was more fitting in a kid's room than on a thief's arm. It was almost festive in appearance. Both were identical, in their shine and coloring. When he moved his wrists to inspect them further, the bells let out the tiniest flutter of sound that lit his heart a flutter, racing with what he could only deem to be joy in some way. It was fragile, like tinkling glass on a swaying chandelier.

Realizing he hadn't said a word since the reveal, Garrett tore his gaze away from the accessories upon recognizing Corvo's gaze leveled on him. The man appeared just as fascinated if not also amused with how Garrett was receiving the odd gift.

"Do you like it?" Corvo offered, breaking the silence with a knowing sound already laced in his voice. He knew the answer to that question, could see it in the way Garrett's mismatched eyes lit up.

"What is it for?" He inquired gently, voice so soft he could barely hear himself. 

"Hmm, traditionally the original version is made to be given as a collar for house cats so their owners could always hear where they are." Corvo started, the teasing look he aimed at Garrett was not lost on the thief who scowled. "With all your sneaking around, I figured I'd be able to find you easier." 

Corvo was met with a swat to the shoulder, sharp and punctuated by the bell sounding in the cool air. He watched as Garrett stood up abruptly, stalking up the stairs, met with the continuous ringing of the bells though he made no attempt to remove them. Corvo simply laughed, drifting up towards the second floor where the thief returned to his workbench. His hidden scowl concealed only by darkness and the flickering dying light of the brazier at his back. The shadows creeping over him.

Corvo hummed as he closed the space between them, looping strong arms around Garrett's lithe frame and lifting him up with ease to sit on the workbench. His legs dangling between their bodies as Garrett settled with a pout, mismatched eyes staring back at him, something Corvo couldn't quite register in his expression. He placed his large palms over Garrett's thighs and stroked up along the lengths, massaging his thumbs against the insides, feeling Garrett's stubbornness, like the tension in his muscles, melt beneath his fingers.

"To harness a predator, it can either adapt or succumb to its environment." Corvo started softly, watching Garrett's jaw click shut, eyes focused solely on him. The twitch of fingers tucked between his elbows where his arms remained crossed and defiant.

"Given the right equipment, they could break and let the reality of their situation consume them. _ Or- _" Corvo hummed, pausing in his gentle massaging motions to give the bell a flick, letting the soft sound ring out in the quiet. "-they could utilize the obstacle to improve and maintain their standing." He gave Garrett a pointed look.

"You are a man of many talents." Corvo continued, his voice dropping low as he raised his fingers to palm over Garrett's hips, working out the tension and stiffness that made him rigid, feeling the little shivers he could stir with a brush of warm pads against his bare lower back, sneaking beneath the open hem of his shirt. Garrett made a valiant effort to deny Corvo the satisfaction of a reaction but he could see the man breaking down slowly. "No matter the problem, you have and always will persevere. This-" Corvo touched the accessory with a small smile. "-could never cage you. You who lives in shadows and submits to nothing. You who are as silent as the moon and just as mysterious." 

He caught Garrett's chin with the curled tips of his fingers, thumb tracing across the bottom of Garrett's lip, earning him a flash of teeth. Corvo took the rebellious act and devoured him with a clash of tongue and heat, bodies pressing together as Garrett relented and looped his arms around Corvo's shoulders pulling him in. The sound of bells ringing in his ears, lively and beautiful. Strong hands clutched at Garrett's back before relinquishing their hold long enough for the pair to catch their breath.

Cheeks flushed warmly and mouths parted in gentle panting, Garrett's fingers curled into the long flow of Corvo's hair. Twisting little curls with the tips of his fingers as he gazed thoughtfully back at the man. He ignored the thunderous beating of his heart in his chest as he searched for his words again, finding them somewhat breathy. "So your gift is a training toy?" He asked flatly. 

"Sort of. Yes. I guess so." He admitted. "Red does look very good on you though." That earned a laugh from the thief, bubbling up with satisfaction. 

"Hm, I will admit, they are very pretty." Garrett sighed, lifting his hands so he could inspect the cherry red leather bound around his wrists, the twinkle of the delicate polished bells that rang ever so softly in the slivers of moonlight. He could really get used to hearing that sound.

"I saw them shine and thought of you." Corvo admitted, returning the caress of his hands to Garrett's lower back where he gently massaged his hips. Garrett had spread his thighs to let Corvo move closer until his hips were firmly against the workbench and Garrett's calves wrapped around Corvo's waist. His bare feet pressing against the curve of his back as Corvo lifted with an unfair amount of ease and carried his frisky feline down the stairs to their shared bed. 

Garrett let out a laugh as he draped his arms over Corvo's shoulders, hearing the ring of the bells with every clunky step of heavy boots on creaky wood floors. The man wasn't even making an attempt at stealth at this point and Garrett found amusement in that before he was deposited into bed, sprawled out beneath Corvo's large frame. The rattle of the bells reverberating as Corvo gave Garrett a sly smirk. His eyes flooded with a look that screamed wolf on the hunt and Garrett had never felt more like prey. It did things for him that he'd never willingly admit to anyone but it didn't stop his fingers from clawing at the ridiculous amount of complicated layers that Corvo was dressed in. It earned a laugh from his chest as the Royal Protector resigned himself to the pitiful huff of frustration from his lover and started peeling the layers off piece by piece, determined to enjoy every bit of the gift he had given.


End file.
